bloodisminefandomcom-20200215-history
Deceased Minor Characters
This page lists minor characters who have died over the course of the comic about whom not much is known. If, in future, more information is revealed about these characters, they may be moved to their own pages. Enemies Vasquez Mr. Vasquez was Michelle's contract owner until she ended him with her Stratemeyer Cannon. Unnamed Elegance Guards Two unnamed Elegance guards were killed when Jane and Fuse raided the club to gain access to Macland Row and the Elegance member list. The brown haired guard was originally blooded by Jane to keep him raising the alarm when they were found, and was shot in the chest by the blonde guard. The blonde guard was set on fire by Fuse and died. More unnamed Elegance staff was killed when Dr. Finch's home was raided, and when Gesenai ambushed the party while they were catching ravens in an upper tier park. Cultists The cultists were a group of people from the lower tiers left in the back of the warehouse to hinder and kill Jane and Fuse. Their real names were unknown, but they are colloquially referred to as Axeman, Tiger Woman, and Helmet (or Heart) Man. Axeman was either being directly controlled when he confronted Jane and Fuse or was unable to feel pain. Tiger Woman apparently possessed super speed, and Helmet Man was able to hold his breath for a substantial length of time. All three wore masks for an as yet unknown reason. This group also included Waldo. Axeman was shot three times and set on fire, Tiger woman committed suicide after being blooded, and Helmet Man was electrocuted. Waldo Waldo was a slightly out of shape and sickly-looking man from the lower tiers.He was injected by Jane in the warehouse and was press-ganged into helping to explore the place. His radioactive blood afforded him enough time before Jane's blood took effect to make a phone call and set into motion the start of Chapter 3. He died by electrocution when he attempted to open a trapped door. Given the response of other Enyo cultists to being potentially controlled by Jane, it's possible he knew the door was electrified and used it to commit suicide. Agent Lawrence Shaw Lawrence Shaw was an FBI agent who was killed in the school by Edison.Not much is known about him. According to Gesenai, he was likely queened, as by her admission Shaw was not looking to do Jane and co. any favours. He was tortured by Edison as well, having his teeth and eyes pried out with needles before his eyes and mouth were sewn shut with scarlet thread. Other Characters Dr. Stevens Dr. Stevens was a doctor who worked at the hospital with Jane and Dr. Finch. When Jane was admitted to the hospital following her accident, he was one of the doctors who was treating her, along with another doctor by the name of Dr. Philips. He was also the one who figured out that Jane was the same person as the nurse that had died a month prior to the story beginning. He was presumably killed by the monsters in the hospital well before the story began. "Bartender Bob" Bartender Bob was the bartender at Elegance the night that Jane and Fuse raided the club. He was blooded by Jane and then later killed after he was found to be compromised by Macland Row and the cultists. His name was never actually revealed, but he has become known as Bob among the community.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Under Construction (Stubs)